Pain and Retribution
by gillyweed41
Summary: What do you do when the pain has gone on too long? What do you do when the hurt is too much? You make the ones causing you pain suffer of course! / Angry Manipulative Ginny. Rated for bashing and dark subject matter. Not a fluffy story. Dont Like, Dont read and if ignore warnings dont complain.
1. Chapter 1

**Pain and Retribution**

_I see him watching her. He is always watching her. His eyes follow her every move._

_Just as my eyes follow his every move._

_I hear the longing in his voice when he speaks her name. He says it softly and reverently like a prayer to an angel. He whispers her name like it is too precious and magical to be spoken aloud in case he should anger the goddess of all magic if not given the proper respect._

_Just as I whisper his name. _

_I can feel his pain as he sees' her with another. I can feel the blood surging through his veins as the jealousy rises in him. I can feel him gasping for air as the anger of rejection begins to choke him. _

_Just as anger chokes me when I am rejected by him._

_I feel how tightly his hands clench as the desire to reach out and grab what he wants becomes almost unbearable. I feel him tremble with the resistance to hit or to curse the one who is causing his pain and suffering._

_Just as I want to hurt the one causing my pain and suffering._

_He sits in his own little world, wrapped around his two book ends. He turns to them for every thought. His friends look at me with pity if I dare to enter their realm. They whisper their secrets and shut out the rest of us unworthy mortals. No one else is welcome in their world. They put up a high wall that no one else can breach. They behave as if they own him. That he is their property and no one must touch what is theirs. _

_I will touch him. _

_He does not care that I have been rejected and passed by. He doesn't know that I have watched him all this time. He doesn't know I can read his every thought. I have waited and longed for years to be loved by him._

_He will love me._

_I am the only one who truly understands him. I am the only one who really knows what he is going through. I am the only one who really loves him._

_I will not be forgotten._

_He does not know all I have done for him. He does not know the sacrifices I have made for him. He does not care that I have cried a million tears for him. He does not feel my pain._

_But he will. They all will._


	2. Chapter 2

Pain and Retribution-Chapter one

She would begin with the one who had hurt her most.

He had been my best friend. We were playmates and confidantes since the time I learned to walk. Being the youngest in the family we had banded together as a team against the older brothers. We were partners in crime in sneaking snacks and stealing brooms for midnight flies. He always called me 'his best friend'. And he had certainly been mine. I had been able to talk to him about everything, all my deepest dreams and most ardent hopes. He had listened with silent encouragement as he never could voice emotions well.

When his Hogwarts letter finally came I had been thrilled for him. I would finally have a friend on the inside that could tell me what really went on there and not the wild stories my other brothers told. I helped him pack his trunk and made sure he had all his quills. He was so nervous about going. I told him how great he would be and what fun he would have. He promised things wouldn't change between us. I told him I knew nothing would ever come between us.

I was wrong.

When we arrived at the station it was even more crowded than normal. But like normal our family was late getting there so we had to hurry. Mom did take time to help a lost boy find his way and then set about getting my brothers onboard. He had hugged me and promised to write me every week and tell me everything. I was happy and when the train pulled out I chased it to the end of the platform waving till it was out of sight. Then I returned home and waited for my letters to arrive.

A few days later the first letter came- for the family. He did include a hello for me in the post script. I understood. Things were new and he was adjusting. It would settle down soon. Weeks went by with more letters for the family.

No letters came for me.

I was sure he would make up for forgetting to write when he came home for Christmas.

We would sneak off to our hiding place and he would spend hours telling me everything I wanted to know. We would fly brooms all day. We would build snow-wizards in the yard. We would sneak into the kitchen and steal biscuits when mum wasn't looking. It would be just like it always had been before.

One day just before the holiday break, a snowy white owl landed on the kitchen sill. Mom retrieved a letter from it and sat at the table to read it. I asked who it was from and she said 'your brother'. I did not think to ask which one as I was busy making plans. That night when dad arrived home she handed him the same note. He read it with a slight frown and gave it back, saying it was alright with him. "What's alright" I asked them. For your brother to stay at the castle for Christmas with his friend Dad answered.

He did not come home for Christmas.

I could hardly contain myself the early summer morning we went to meet the train. My best friend was finally coming home. I had everything planned for how our summer together would go. It was going to be so wonderful to have him back with me. I waited impatiently for him to get off the train. He came hurrying to our parents with a big smile on his face. He had two other kids with him. I did not pay them too much attention, I was waiting for mum to finish hugging him so I could steal him away and our summer could begin. He stepped back from mum and completely ignored me standing there.

He did not hug me. He did not look at me. He did not say hello to me.

He threw his arm around the shoulders of boy that was with him and introduced him to mum…

"Mum, this is Harry, My Best Friend!"

That is when I felt my heart break, for the first time.

The summer was miserable for me. He would not play with me. He would not fly with me. He would not even talk to me. Every time I went near him he would tell me to go away. That he didn't have time for my silliness; he had to write to Harry. He couldn't tell me anything about school, because I "wouldn't understand since I was just a kid".

I spent the summer alone.

I was so happy when my letter arrived. I would finally be part of his world now. I could make friends with his friends too and we could be a team again. I had made up my mind; when we went to the station I would introduce myself to this Harry and we would become fast friends. I never expected to walk into the kitchen half asleep and in my pajamas and find him sitting in the kitchen. It spoiled all my careful plans. It also did not help in finding out from my irritating brothers that Ron's friend Harry was 'The Harry Potter'. I had been infatuated by his story and him since I was small, and everyone knew it…Now even him. Since my brothers made a point of telling him to completely embarrass me. I couldn't face him after hearing them tell about my crush at the table.

What hurt the most was hearing Ron sell me out and join in the laughing at me. I realized that morning that my best friend had abandoned me.

His behavior ever since then has been to alternately treat me as an annoyance or a stranger. I am neither.

I am his enemy.


	3. Chapter 3

Pain and Retribution-chapter three

The first quidditch practice of the term had been brutal. Our dear green eyed captain was determined to kill us all. We stumbled into the common room late after sleepily trying to eat dinner. We all collapsed into the nearest seat, most too tired to climb the stairs to bed. Harry and Ron fell onto the loveseat in front of the fire, while I took a seat in the arm chair in the corner. The rest of the team was mumbling and complaining how tired they were and telling harry how mean he was, he wasn't listening as he was barely conscious himself. Hermione came through the portrait hole and as usual began bossing everyone around. In a matter of minutes she had sent everyone to shower and bed, except for the boys and me. I doubt she even noticed I was there.

She sat in the chair closest to the boys' seat and kept trying to get them to talk to her or acknowledge her demands but they were both half asleep and ignored her. Finally giving up in frustration she stomped up the stairs to the girls dorms, leaving us alone. A deep snore was issued from Ron's mouth a few minutes later.

Moving silently to where they sat dozing, a few gentle adjustments are made, a quick flash of light. Phase one has begun.

Three days later in the team shower room after another hard practice session, two naked wet boys rough-housing together. A quick flash of light goes UN noticed. Two happy team mates walking back from the pitch arms thrown round the others shoulder, click.

The boys come down late for breakfast on Monday morning. When they walk into the great hall together most of the student body begins laughing and pointing at them. They look at each other in confusment and both do a quick fly check. All zipped up tight. They shrug their shoulders and continue walking to their normal seats at the table. Looking around for Hermione they take seats across from me with a murmured good morning. I brightly answer back and continue eating my breakfast.

I see Draco Malfoy rise from his place at the slytherin table and head our way. He is holding something in his hand. The fun is about to begin. He walks up behind the boys as they are helping themselves to some food.

"I always knew there was something off about you Potter. I thought it was just how naive you are. But now I know the real reason" He said in his arrogant tone.

The boys had immediately stiffened when he began speaking and now Ron turned to him with a scowl and said. "Bugger off Malfoy; we are trying to eat here"

Draco gave a smirk and said to Ron. "Interesting you should mention buggering Weasley. Is that what you and your boyfriend were doing to make you late for breakfast?"

Most of the students around us laughed at his words. Harry turned to him and said in a calm voice. "Get lost Malfoy, I am not in the mood for your crap today"

Malfoy tossed a piece of paper onto the table. "What's wrong Potter, You not able to get off this morning?"

"What the bloody hell you playing at Malfoy?" Ron said, rising to his feet.

"I'm not the ones playing Weasel "As he turned and walked away followed by more laughter from the other students.

Ron sat back down when Malfoy was back at his own table. "What is he on about today?" He asked Harry as they both turned back to their food.

"Just being his normal self" Harry answered.

They both took a drink of juice and at that moment their eyes fell on what Draco had tossed onto the table.

Juice sprayed across the table, wetting my clothes.

"Oh fucking hell" Ron breathed.

There on the table were three photos of the boys in very compromising positions.

In the first they were walking close together with their arms wrapped around each other. They were laughing and their faces were very close together as if they had just kissed. In the second they were asleep on a sofa in the common room. Ron's head was resting on Harrys shoulder. Harry's trousers were undone and Ron's hand was in the opening. In the third they were both naked and Ron had his arm around Harry's neck.

The comments from the other tables began to grow louder. Someone called out "you disgusting poofs" Another said, "I always knew you swung for the other team Weasley" Ron's face was as red as his hair. He didn't seem to be breathing. As the noise continued to grow, Hermione finally joined us from wherever she had been. When she sat down next to harry she brushed his arm, which made him immediately flinch away from being touched. She started to ask him something but the look of complete fury on his face closed her mouth. Without a word he rose and walked quickly from the hall. She turned to Ron and asked him what was wrong. Wordlessly he handed her the photos. Her eyes grew wide as she looked at them "oh my" she said

"OH MY! That's all you can say when I have been completely humiliated?" Ron exploded at her. Before she could reply he snatched the photos from her hand and stormed from the room, followed by the sound of everyone laughing.

Hermione sat in shock for a moment as tears welled in her eyes, and then she got up and left the hall. I almost felt sorry for her.

The day was horrible for everyone. I saw poor Collin earlier as he was being helped to the hospital wing. Ron had found him and accused him of taking the pictures. When he denied it, Ron started hitting him. It took three boys to get him off Collin. He was given detention by Professor Flitwick who witnessed the attack.

Ron and Hermione had a huge row in the common room during free period. She tried to calm him down and make him see sense, but he was much too embarrassed and angry to listen to her. He told her that it was typical for a muggle like her to not understand anything. She became furious with him and told him to stop being stupid. That was the worst thing she could have said when he was so furious. When he went to walk away from her she tried to grab his arm and he shoved her away causing her to fall. He left her sitting where she had fallen. She swore she was through with him.

Harry had disappeared after leaving breakfast and wasn't seen again till late afternoon. I was in the hall coming from Charms when he walked down the stairs from the seventh floor. He had his book bag with him and he headed for the dungeons. He drew all eyes as he passed us in the hall but no one in our class said anything to him. I couldn't help myself; I followed him to see what would happen. I'm glad I did or I would have missed the show.

When he entered the corridor to the dungeons he ran straight into Ron who immediately jumped on him for hiding since breakfast and leaving him to deal with the mess. Harry took offense to him accusing him of hiding, when he had been trying to find out who had played this prank on them.

"A prank? This is much more serious than a prank Harry! People think I am a queer!"

The Slytherins chose that moment to show up for class.

"Trouble in poof paradise boys?" simpered Parkinson

"Looks like we walked into a lovers tiff" Nott threw in.

"How much does Potter pay you to be his bitch Weasley?" Malfoy asked.

All the others laughed and jeered.

The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaw classes exited the potions classroom with Professor Snape behind them to see what the noise was about.

Ron completely lost control of himself in front of the whole sixth year class and he roared to the laughing students. "I am not a poof! Harry may be but I sure as hell am not!" before he stormed off.

"Whoa, so it's Potter who is the head poof!" someone called

"Like it from behind, do you Harry?" one of the girls whistled.

"Do you swallow or spit" another girl called.

Harry was stunned into silence by the complete betrayal of his supposed best friend. He could not believe that his best mate had just sold him out. He looked around in bewilderment at the laughing faces … and then his eyes landed on her. Little miss perfect Cho Chang, his heart's desire. She looked at him with disgust written all over her face, before she turned and walked away with her giggling friends. I saw his heart break.

I never realized it would be so easy to get rid of her as well, what a bonus!

Phase one complete.

_Authors Note- I am not a homophobic basher so no flames for the content of this chapter. Was necessary for the purpose of the story. I love everybody!_


End file.
